


Dream in Shades of Rose Violet

by DoreyG



Category: Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You came in at four in the morning, if not a little later, and it's barely past seven now. You need more rest, or you're going to drop dead in the middle of the Cabildo."
Relationships: Benjamin January/Abishag Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Dream in Shades of Rose Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



"Mm," Shaw said sleepily, and pressed an open mouthed kiss against his neck before attempting to roll away and up. "Hate to do this to you, maestro, but I really do have to get going now…"

"No you don't," he said firmly. And, acting on an urge that he'd had for a while now, rolled over and pinned Shaw to the bed. "You came in at four in the morning, if not a little later, and it's barely past seven now. You need more rest, or you're going to drop dead in the middle of the Cabildo."

Shaw could've quite easily tipped him off, they were almost of a height and Shaw was the more practiced fighter of the two of them, but he didn't. Instead the man only blinked up at him as sleepily as he'd spoken, allowed himself to be pinned to the bed. "But there's work to be done-"

"Yes, and your deputies can do it for once," he said firmly, and shifted carefully until he was straddling Shaw instead of simply lying on top of the man. "New Orleans can survive without you for one day, Shaw. It owes you that much at least."

"Hm," Shaw said, looking sceptical, but still didn't try to shake off his weight. If anything the man relaxed underneath it, like he was meant to be there. "I doubt you'll be saying that this evening, when the entire town is on fire."

"It won't be on fire," he said firmly, doing a frankly admirable job at ignoring how likely that outcome actually was given the dubious competence of Shaw's deputies. "And even if it is… That will be this evening, which is far away from right now."

To punctuate his words he rolled his hips down, and was gratified to hear Shaw's breath catch at the movement. The man had been soft against his thigh and sleepily interested at his words, but at the increased contact his cock started to grow hard and his entire pale body flushed a becoming shade of red. Shaw could never usually be called a handsome man, but in moments like this he looked absolutely glorious.

"Well, I guess a few more hours couldn't hurt," Shaw said breathlessly, and wriggled his long arms free to throw them eagerly around his neck. "Anything more than that may take a bit more convincing, though, is all I'm saying."

"I'm happy to oblige," he said, hopelessly fond, and bent his head to meet Shaw's lips in a joyous kiss.


End file.
